


four times halt protected will and the one time where it was the other way around

by bigbrainsmallpp



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shut up I love them, but i had fun with it, ferris is king but everyone knows he halts brother but its pre-book 8, i messed up okay, kinda ooc?, mentions of Skandia, rated teen for how much i swear, timeline? does not exist, will and halt shippers stay back i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbrainsmallpp/pseuds/bigbrainsmallpp
Summary: thanks to everyone from the discord server for all the support! it's meant a lot!
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn/Halt O'Carrick, Halt O'Carrick & Will Treaty
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	four times halt protected will and the one time where it was the other way around

1.

It’s not the first time Halt’s worried about his shithead apprentice, and it certainly won’t be the last. The boy (who he outright refuses to admit is basically his son now) left two hours ago to pick up bread and vegetables for the week’s food before the two went hunting together for deer and any other meat they could find. It was beginning to grow darker, the sun lost amongst the trees surrounding the cabin and the overcast shadows of rain clouds hiding the last few rays of warmth away. He wasn’t worried about his apprentice, he _wasn’t_. He was just… concerned for his whereabouts. The boy was a magnet for trouble, first the boar hunt, then the battleschool boys and finally the Kalkara incident. Halt’s hair was beginning to grey just thinking about what mess he could be in now (even though he’d been greying for years already, according to Crowley.) After another ten minutes or so of silence in the cabin, the old ranger got out of his seat and headed out, hoping that he wouldn’t have to stick his nose into another problem just for his boy. 

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side today.

When Halt emerged from the deepest parts of the woods, he could hear the smack of skin on skin. There were groans of pain and shouts of laughter from more than one voice, booming through the foliage. The grunts of anguish sounded familiar, too familiar for the older man’s liking, spurring him through the trees and into the clearing where he came face to face with a group of big and burly boys kicking the small and crumpled form of Will into the dirt. The boy on the ground was shaking and bruised, blood pooling from his lip, nose and somewhere on his body that was staining his cloak. The boys, clearly fit and athletic, bore the crest of the battleschool on their sleeves and short cloaks. Halt yelled, voice gruff and low. “What the fuck is going on here?” They gang, turning to look at the short and angry ranger who’d quickly drawn his Saxe knife in preparation to defend his apprentice. The boys’ eyes widened in shock and then fear, realising how thoroughly fucked they were. One of the knights in training stepped forward, seemingly confident despite the obvious fear painted on his face. “We’re teaching him a lesson sir. If he and his friend hadn’t been such pussies and snitched to their masters, our mates would never have gotten kicked out. They didn’t deserve it, and it’s all this rat’s fault.” For good measure, he kicked a struggling Will. The apprentice groaned softly before lifting his head, eyes catching Halt’s and welling with tears. “Halt…” he whispered, voice croaky and hoarse. The old ranger’s eyes softened at the sight before he focused his steely gaze on the soon to be ex-battleschool students. “I don’t think you realise how idiotic you morons are. This ‘rat’ is my apprentice, and I don’t appreciate meatheaded thugs like you kicking him around for your amusement or your idea of payback.” He stepped forward, leaning down and helping the injured boy to his feet. Despite Will nearly matching his height, he still tucked the boy close to his side. “Now piss off.” 

The boys scrambled through the trees, surely running back to the barracks to clean the pants they just pissed in. Halt, for his small stature, was terrifying. The ranger 'tsked and looked down at the boy leaning into him, lip split and face far too pale to be healthy. He was basically down for the count, breathing shallowly into Halt’s chest. _Always getting into trouble. What the hell am I gonna do with you?_




Halt hated these events. Rich merchants and noblemen filled up the ballroom in Redmont, idly chatting as if the most important deals of the hour weren’t being made in the shadows. Everyone of status was invited and required to intend, from Lady Pauline to Sir Rodney and, unfortunately, to Halt. He wasn’t intending on going, too many memories of a life once lived brought back when he saw fancy wine glasses and classical music, but the way Will’s eyes had lit up when he saw the invitation, the spark burning brightly in his pupils, had changed Halt’s mind. For Will, he’ll suffer through this shit fest. The boy deserved at least one nice night out for all his hard work. Crowley had gifted him a set of dress clothes to wear during his first year as a ranger just for these types of events, and touching the material made him long for the quality fabrics of Hibernia. Unlike him, however, Will had never owned anything suited for such an occasion and had decided to just wear his nicest shirt and pants as well as freshly polished shoes. He didn’t quite fit in with the wealthy crowd, but he didn’t stand out too much to cause a fuss. 

Halt had just finished his second glass of wine when Arald beckoned him and Will over, the boy practically buzzing with excitement. As the two approached, Halt noticed a man with the Baron and his wife. He recognised him as a local merchant, William Ford, who basically owned the market on all things fine. Art, wine, antiques, everything, Ford had his grubby fingers on all of it. The man was a sleazebag, and Halt could only guess that his finances were anything but clean. But for the sake of not causing a scene, he grimaced and prepared for the long conversation to come. “Halt! This is William, an old friend!” By the look on Arald’s face, he was going through the same pained experience as him. Halt nodded in greeting, and Will lept quickly into the conversation, hand extended for a shake. “Hi sir, I’m Will. I’m training under Halt.” The hand he had put out drifted back to his side and Ford’s expression, twisted in minor disgust. The merchant’s face slipped into a false smile, green oozing the same slimy energy as his personality. “Ah of course, sorry but I don’t like getting my hands filthy.” Will looked confused and then hurt, holding his hand close to his chest as if wiping it clean. The older ranger’s eyes narrowed at the man as he laughed at something the Baron had said to clear the tension in the air. _What a dick..._ Will put on a more happy facade, eagerly diving into a debate with Lady Sandra on the most recent book he had read which he’d borrowed from her weeks ago. Halt observed Ford once again, watching as he laughed obnoxiously at another joke. Will, never one to stop trying to make friends, turned back to the merchant. “What about you Mr Ford? Have you read _Ash in the River_? It’s a great book!” William sneered, _sneered_ , at the boy. “Sorry, I don’t read that stuff. Reminds me of the books I read when I was five with all those pictures.” This time, Will’s hurt didn’t flash off his face right away. Instead, he looked down as his shoulders hunched submissively. Halt was now fuming, visibly tense and angry. Sure, Will’s reading level needed improvement since he’d only been taught the bare minimum in the Ward, but he’d been working hard and learning so fast that Halt had already stockpiled the next books for him to read (but don’t tell Will, it wasn’t like he was full of fatherly proud for the boy). Sandra looked absolutely scandalised and even Arald appeared shocked at the blatant rudeness the merchant was displaying. Halt leaned in and leered, taking great joy in the uncomfortable look taking over the pig in front of him. “Listen here you little shit. The only reason I’m not gutting you and leaving you to the pigs in the hills is that we’re in public and I don’t want my nice shirt ruined. So I suggest you shut your mouth and fuck off before I go outside and hunt you down or butcher you in your home. Besides, it’s not like Arald here would stop me, he loves the boy you just insulted, Rodney too. So, I’ll give you a head start and you can get to running back to the little shed your piggy ass lives in.” He finished his short speech with a punctuated jab to the other man’s chest. No one in the group said anything as Ford’s face drained of its colour and he turned on his heel. “Arald, Sandra, I’ll be taking my leave now. Good evening.” The merchant dashed off, pushing past people in a frantic bid to get out of the ballroom and as far away from Halt as possible. A moment of silence passed amongst the group, Will staring up at his mentor with something like awe shining in his eyes. Arald clapped Halt on the back, barking out a loud laugh. “Damn Halt, who knew someone as short as you could be so terrifying?” Sandra at least attempted to hide her giggles behind her hand as Will continued to look at Halt with a slack jaw and wide eyes. Halt looked away from his apprentice quickly, ruffling the boy’s hair before speaking; “shut your mouth or something will fly in.” 

3.

Things were rough after Skandia. Panic attacks, nightmares and a fear of both medicine and snow made things difficult, especially as Will would clam up whenever anyone tried to go near him. It took months for Halt to convince the boy he wouldn’t hurt him, wouldn’t strike him for an error or drug him out of his mind. Sometimes he wondered if he knew the whole truth of the horrifying incidents that occurred in Skandia. Will would never say anything more than agree to what Cassandra recounted, but Halt saw things that scared him. He saw scars on the boy’s back, saw how terrified he was when people came near him as he slept. Regardless of the pain he still suffered through, Will had made immeasurable progress. The first time he’d laughed, a real genuine laugh, Halt almost cried with joy. Halt himself had changed too. At night he kept his door open so he could hear noises clearer (as well as in case Will needed some company and couldn’t make himself open the door). During the day he praised his apprentice as much as he could without raising suspicion, and even tried to be more physically affectionate so he could get used to positive touch again. A few hair ruffles and shoulder pats here and there, and Will began to lean into the touch instead of flinching away. 

Months passed by again, and by the time the two were on their way to the Gathering, Will had allowed himself to be held by and be open with others (only those he was really close with, but progress is progress). As the two rode into the camp, the air filled with the scent of brewing coffee and campfire smoke, Crowley stepped out to greet them. “Halt, Will! It’s been forever! How are you?” The ginger stepped closer to pull Halt and then Will into a hug and the grizzled man watched nervously to see the boy’s reaction. To his pride, Will leaned into the bear hug, wrapping his arms around the Commandant with a soft smile. Halt looked away, not wanting the proud look on his face or his tiny smile to be visible (especially because he knew Crowley would give him an endless amount of shit for it). “Halt, I’ve got a favour to ask you,” Halt groaned internally. “Don’t give me that look, this is important. There are a few new apprentices who need some pointers on their archery and I was hoping you’d help ‘em out.” Halt pondered it for a moment before slowly nodding. Crowley looked like he could cry. “Will, I don’t know what you’ve done but you’ve made old Grumpy Greybeard Halt a big softie!” Will grinned like he won the best prize at the Spring Harvest Festival, ignoring the glare his mentor shot at the two of them. 

Halt hated this. He hated standing outside while some cocky kids tried to impress him with trick shots and perfect scores. Yes, they got results, but their techniques were all a mess, bowstrings bound to snap at any moment from all the tension. He wanted to smack his head against a tree as he watched another child pull the string as far back as they could as if that would magically make them get a bullseye. He turned to where Will was seated by the edge of the clearing, resting against a tree as he read over documents provided to him by Crowley. “Will, come over here and show them how to properly shoot a bow.” His apprentice’s head looked up quickly before holding up a finger, indicating that he’d be at least a minute as he finished reading whatever report he had been given. As Halt turned back to the group of recruits, he overheard the chatter of the group. “I can’t believe _he’s_ gonna ‘show us how it’s done’, he couldn’t even stop himself from getting kidnapped, what’s he gonna be able to show us? How to clean a yard in winter?” Whatever laughter that was brewing amongst the boys was cut short as an arrow whizzed past the kid who just spoke’s head into the tree beside him. “Say that again,” Halt bit out, blinded by fury. The boy panicked, hands flying up in front of his face as the others around him stepped back. “I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry it was just a joke!” The old ranger saw red, fixing his steeliest and harshest glare at him.  “ You think slavery and abuse is a joke? Do you think trauma and terror are funny? The hell is wrong with you! If you think that’s funny then what I’m about to do to you is gonna be hilarious.” He stepped closer, hood casting a dark shade over his eyes. “Halt, Halt what the fuck are you doing?” Two big hands grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him away from the cowering child. Oh shit, he just threatened a child, a young boy. _He deserved it_ , his mind hissed. Crowley turned him around and pushed him to go towards a shaking Will, who looked terrified at the scene he’d witnessed. Halt tuned out Crowley apologising and then yelling at the apprentice, focusing solely on comforting Will. “What happened? Did he do something? You sh-shouldn’t yell at people like that Halt.” The man went to reach for his apprentice and was shocked when he flinched away. “Wait Halt I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please I’m sorry.” Halt’s entire demeanour softened instantly, gently pulling his boy close to his chest and slowly wrapping his arms around him. “No no it’s okay, you’re okay.” He looked back to see Crowley staring at him with wonder. Halt glares a silent promise, _talk about this ever again and I’ll kill you_.




It was meant to be a routine job. Chase out and capture a few bandits that’d be terrorising a local town and then head back home for some coffee and warm stew. It wasn’t meant to end up with Halt having to rescue Will from a hostage situation in a tavern, the sun having long since set. His ~~son~~ apprentice was in there, alone and by himself, beaten black and blue and with no weapons. The sound of hooves coming at him quickly caused him to look away from the building. He greeted Horace and Rodney with a small wave, turning his full attention back to the tavern. "How is he?" Halt side-eyed the trainee before flicking his gaze back. "Hurt. They managed to jump him when he went to talk with a witness. I saw him get beat before the blocked the doors and windows. For all I know he's dead." He didn't want to think of that possibility, just saying it put a bitter taste in his mouth. "But he's not," Horace said confidently. "Because he's Will, and he's been through worse so of course he'll be fine." Rodney patted the two of them on the back before standing up straight. "We're ready to breach the building, just say the word. You can stay back if you want." Rodney and Halt both knew that what the knight said was foolish, there's no way Halt wouldn't be in there to get his son back. He shared a look with the man, seeing Horace join the other knights and apprentices that had been brought along in his peripheral vision. "Look, I know you care about that boy but try to be rational. Don't go overboard here, he doesn't deserve to see anything else gruesome." He had to hand it to the battleschool master, for a knight he wasn't a complete meathead. Another knight, some guy Halt had seen wandering around the castle a few times, beckoned them over to the entrance of the tavern. Halt didn't absorb everything that happened, he just knew that one minute he was outside and the next he was in the building, hand on the neck of the first thug he saw. "How dare you lay a hand on my son."

* * *

Will was shaking as they sat outside the tavern, listening to the knights and rookies gathering up all the criminals and hostages they could find. Some probably got away, maybe a hostage died but Halt couldn't care less at that moment because _Will was safe and alive and right here next to him. His son was okay_. Will's voice broke him out of his relieved thoughts. "Halt," he croaked, throat bruised from where he'd been choked ( _he'd been choked, how could they do that, he's just a boy_ ) "I'm sorry I couldn't"

"No."

"What?"

"No, don't say you're sorry or apologise. It wasn't your fault."

"But I just think-"

"Shut it, apprentices aren't meant to think."

Will actually huffed a small laugh at that. Halt decided now was as good as time as any to be vulnerable (if this is ever mentioned to Crowley, he'll forcefully deny it ever happened).

"Look Will, I'm just glad you're okay. I don't give a shit if you made a mistake or didn't check your surroundings or anything like that. You're safe and that's all that matters to me because I care about you. Now get that through your thick head before I change my mind."

He was prepared for maybe a thank you or smile of gratitude. He was not prepared to have his arms full of his apprentice as the boy slammed into him at full speed. "Thank you," Will choked out through tears, "thank you".

+1

If there was one thing Halt hated more than Will constantly being in danger, it's his brother. Especially when his brother is with Will. Hibernia and Araluen had been negotiated some trade agreement, and Duncan _for some reason_ thought that it'd be a grand idea to invite Halt to visit. Will was ecstatic, he'd get to Cassandra and Horace again, and as much as he tried to hide it from Halt, he was obviously lonely (and pining for a certain knight in training, but he figured that was a conversation for another time). Reluctantly, Halt had agreed to Duncan's offer, only so Will could have a chance to learn something and have a small amount of fun. It was also a bonus because he'd get to see a certain ginger-haired Commandant, who he'd long since accepted would never return his feelings (but it's okay, because Halt would rather keep their friendship than ever risk destroying it, even if he destroyed himself in the process). 

When the two had arrived at the castle, Will had instantly gone off in search of Horace. _Hopefully, their story will get a happy ending, unlike mine_. Shaking the grim thoughts from his head, Halt followed a guard to the meeting room. Inside he saw Duncan, face tense and clearly frustrated, and his brother, lax and uncaring. "Halt! So glad you could make it!" Duncan seemed to be relieved to no longer have to deal with King Ferris on his own. _The prick_. Halt nodded in greeting to Duncan before taking a seat. Only ten minutes into the meeting since Halt's arrival, Ferris let out a loud and insufferable groan. "This room is too boring and bland, I can't think. Could we go somewhere else, maybe outside? It's such a wonderful day." At his words, Halt watched as the King put on the fakest and most painful grin he'd ever seen the man bear. "Excellent idea, shall we?"

Being outside was, as much as he hated to admit it, a good idea from Ferris. It gave him more things to stare at and be distracted by, such as the warm sun, gorgeous flowers and shimmering moat. _How tempting,_ he pondered as he observed his brother animatedly retelling a story to Duncan. He let his mind drift to something, someone, more pleasant. Halt wondered how red hair would look in sun as bright as this. As he searches his memories for sunny days between two friends, his brother calls him to attention. "Halt, listen to me. You're not paying attention." Halt rolled his eyes in annoyance before facing his brother. "I'd rather be doing anything else right now, so excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy listening to your story about nice prostitutes and good wine." Ferris huffed, frustrated with the lack of attention he was receiving. A small voice called out to Halt, and his apprentice soon came into view with Horace by his side. The two were in listening distance when Ferris decided to speak again.

"You know I sometimes wonder if you even cared about our sister, given that you abandoned her when she was dying."

Will's shoes skidded in the dirt and Duncan looked like he was about to spew insult after insult into the air. Halt just felt a pit open in his stomach because _Ferris was telling the truth; he did leave her when he knew she was sick, he's such a terrible person, how could he ever pretend that he could look after someone, how could he claim to be a good person to raise Will-_. his thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream and then splash. Halt's vision snapped to the creek where he watched his brother emerge soaked and scream. Will, who was standing by the edge, looked absolutely furious. "Don't ever talk about my dad that way again." The colour flushed and drained out of Ferri's face as Will pushed him over so he landed on his ass in the water. Halt thought about yelling at Will, his apprentice ( _his son)_ for doing such a stupid and idiotic thing to a _king of another nation_ when he saw the massive proud grin Will was sporting. His anger and embarrassment faded as he realised how proud he felt of Will.

_That's my boy_.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone from the discord server for all the support! it's meant a lot!


End file.
